


Ruin

by Lieh



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieh/pseuds/Lieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy would be your ruin. *Set during The Witch's Familiar with Clara on the dalek*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruin

First, it comes the fear. Fear sometimes is not noticed because of the boost of emotions stuck in our hearts like shackle – it doesn’t allow you to think well or have a rational thought. However, after fear you had anger – anger for allow yourself to put in that bizarre situation with no hope.

Again, the price was high because of a silly mistake, a silly regret: one life. Another insignificant life that meant so much to you and you haven’t been aware of it until you found she was dead. Dead. The only person in the world who has been helped you, trying to understand your difficult mind was dead. You didn’t know how to deal with it because it was too much. Too much.

Anger went through your body as if it was your blood – precious blood, which was feeding that disgusting creature. You had mercy for the first time of your life. You thought it was right to help a little; it was the only way to have your conscience finally clean of shame – ah sweet shame that you have carried like your cross. It has been your cross for a long time, Doctor. Maybe for too long, but you have many crosses. Always will have…

However, you’d have back in time and save her if you had this choice. You couldn’t imagine your life without her company because she was the only person who could understand you. What was the point to save your own skin if Clara was dead? What was the reason? Who cares about Skaro, Davros and everything! You’d explode them with you little finger without think twice – it would cost you a lot of conscience and regret, but you weren’t thinking about it to be honest.

Fear was your energy, mercy was your ruin; anger was your weapon. There isn’t any enemy who can deal with the anger of a time lord – it can destroy the world, it can crack the time in million pieces. A big tragedy was starting and you had no idea what was the damage you could have done. It wasn’t because of your long war with Davros. It was because they killed your friend.

Nevertheless, something inside you said that not everything was over and lost. You felt she was still there somewhere, even though you saw her being killed by the daleks. How ironic it was to find her inside that hateful creature - how scary as well to see a friend inside the enemy. Your emotions almost consumed your entire body when finally your intuition was right: she was alive.

You have never imagined until that day how much she meant to you. You knew she felt the same. You knew as well that all those feelings would be your ruin someday. You knew. Yet you haven’t cared at all. Not even a little.


End file.
